My Hero
by KiraSakura
Summary: In which Kaze saves everyone from Cid's pet spider. Why does Cid have a pet spider you ask? I don't know.


**Me: I got the idea for this fic today during science, in which a giant sider crawled into the classroom. I noticed that every single girl screamed (Including me) and thus, I discovered that most women are afraid of spiders. **

**Yu: Don't see why.**

**Ai: They're scary!**

**Yu: So?**

**Ai: They eat others animals!**

**Yu: You are a baby, sis.**

**Ai: Am not!**

**Yu: Are to!**

**Ai: Am not! **

**Yu: Are to!**

**Ai: Am not!**

**Yu: Are to!**

**Me: This is going to take a while...**

**Crux: DISCLAIMER: Kira-chan does not own Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Because if she did Kaze would talk more and tell Lisa that he loved her, and Lisa would tell Kaze that she loved him.**

**Me: Exactly...Now on with the fic!! **

Kaze smiled inwardly. FINALY. The series had ended. Now he had plenty of time to relax without evil directors screaming, "CUT!! Let's do a retake!" Kaze didn't even know why he had taken up this job in the first place. Although, by taking the job he had met Lisa. Whom he had a MAJOR crush on.

He leaned into the large white lounge on which he was currently situated, and continued to stare at the T.V screen. He smiled when he saw the score of the football game he and Makenshi were watching. The Wolfs (His favourite team) had 18 nil, while the Lions (Makenshi's favourite team) had only 7 nil.

"You had better pay up," He told the white swordsman. Makenshi glared at Kaze for a moment before saying, "Yeah, yeah. I will". Makenshi proceeded to produce his wallet and was taking out a fifty-dollar note when a loud scream echoed down the hallway.

Kaze flinched. He knew that scream. Ai. Sighing, he clambered up and went to investigate. He hated Ai. Always screaming and whining and threatening death. They had made her so damn sweet in the anime, but in real life she was a little devil. The spawn of Satan.

"MISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ai screamed at the top of her lungs. Kaze was surprised when he heard a accompanying, "KAZE!!!!!!!!" Lisa? What the hell was happening? As he wandered to the cafeteria, he wondered what on earth Lisa would be afraid of.

He soon saw. As he pushed open the large swinging doors that led to the cafeteria he noticed that Knave was hiding behind Lisa, who was hiding behind Ai, who was hiding behind Miles, who was hiding behind Aura, who was hiding behind Yu who stood shaking his head next to Cid and Madoushi.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yu pointed to the middle of the room. A big, black hairy spider was eating a fly. Kaze nodded. He understood. What is it with women and spiders? He wondered.

"MISTER!! Use the Magun on it!!" Ai commanded. Kaze sighed. He glanced down at the Magun and said the usual, "It has moved" before holding it to his chest. "Soil, is my power!" he bellowed. The drillers started to spin, and the Magun started to change shape. "The Magun has thawed" he commented, before pointing it at the spider, which seemed rather frightened.

"The soil charge triad to use against you has been decided!" Kaze told the spider. The three bullet holes opened, awaiting the bullets. He produced a golden bullet with grey Soil, "Grinding and devouring rocks, Sharp Grey" he flicked the bullet into its place. He then produced a blue bullet while saying, "The Soil that drinks thirst, Water Blue" it fell into its rightful slot. Then the last bullet, which was pure white in colour, "That which can feed on empty space, Crusher White" He watched as the last bullet fell into place.

"Roar...I summon you, Bismark!" he yelled as he fired the Magun. A burst of smoke fumed from the bullet holes, before starting to turn in a spiral twist. A pillar of rushing water rocketed to the sky, and a whale sang out from the middle.

"NOOOOO!!" Cid screamed at the top of lungs. Kaze glanced at him curiously, before watching the spider's death. "My precious Uma!!" Cid started to cry.

"Uma?" Ai asked, happy that the enemy had been destroyed. Cid glared at Kaze, "My precious Uma! That was my pet spider!!"

Kaze shrugged. He didn't really care. He had a game to get back to. As he returned to the lounge room, he noticed that Makenshi looked rather…smug.

"What happened?" Kaze asked before glancing at the T.V screen. He noticed that the Wolfs had 21 nil, while the Lions had… "34 NIL?!" Kaze screamed.


End file.
